ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if you are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword *May 2012: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June 2012: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July 2012: Hean 10 *August 2012: Young Plumbers *September 2012: Cassie 12: Original Series *October 2012: Knight of All Knights ---- Chris 10: Total Revolution Created by Yoponot and nominated by Yoponot. For # Against # Comments *The Show has comedy, action, and tons of random. If you love Action shows but also love a bit of comedy then please vote for my show to win. Yoponot (Wall - Blog - ) 20:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Chris 12 Created by Legoand nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *Okay, yes, I have been stalling on new episodes, but I will continue to post new pictures as previews! George: If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him. (Wall - Blog - ) 20:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Created by Ulti and nominated by the same. For #Guys, it's his 8th time. Just let him win. Plus, its good. COMING THIS OCTOBER 10TH, EVERYTHING CHANGES! ITS THE 4-PART SERIES FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! 21:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Eighth time running.I've lost all hope, so....OMNIVERSE (Wall - Blog - ) 12:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others